


so is this a date or nah

by Zainie



Category: Sweet Elite
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, Teen Romance, tyler is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zainie/pseuds/Zainie
Summary: In which Tyler freaks out over a gym session with Alistair.





	so is this a date or nah

**Author's Note:**

> Seems I'm the first to post in this tag... what an honor ;3c
> 
> Originally requested on tumblr @lgbtsweetelite. Feels free to send a request over if ya like! Or to @ellliebean if you would like something M/F. Hope to see ya there ;3

To put it blankly, Tyler was not really a ‘work out’ person. Last time he ran willingly was for a donut. But when Alistair Drew asks you to join him for a gym session, you accept. It’s just common knowledge.

The two had been hanging out together quite a bit lately, mostly just studying and playing video games. So it wasn’t much of a shock when Tyler had realized that a crush was slowly forming. It was basically set in stone when Alistair had brought him home made cookies. How could anyone not fall for that?

So, despite Tyler’s hatred for anything ‘fitness’, he gladly accepted. He did, however, have a minor tantrum when he realized he didn’t have any proper workout attire. What did people wear to the gym anyway? Were sweatpants ok? Just as he was about to raid Tegan’s closet for something halfway acceptable, his phone buzzed.

[5:26 pm] - Alistairrr ;3c: hey u ready soon?

Of course not! But love waits for no one. After waiting the acceptable time of 4 minutes to respond, he sent a text back.

[5:30 pm] Tyler: yup! :)

Was the exclamation mark too much? Maybe he should have just sent the ok sign emoji… He was already sweating and he wasn’t even at the gym yet.

It wasn’t even 10 minutes later that there was a knock at the door. Tyler jumped up and opened it almost immediately. Standing in front of him was a smiling Alistair. Was it possible to feel sunbeams emitting from a person?

“Hey there! The gym closes at 7 so we should get going soon.” The blonde cocked his head and gave another 1,000 watt smile. Tyler was dead on the ground.

“Yeah, let me just get my bag and we can head out.” Tyler turned to grab a small gym bag lying next to his bed along with a water bottle. After locking his room the two headed off. He thought about leaving a note for Tegan saying where he was going, but figured it wasn’t needed. Tyler spent the past week talking Tegan’s ear off about this evening, so he would probably know after seeing him missing from their room.

The two teens walked side by side down the hall, Alistair was going on about some zombie movie they needed to watch together. Tyler just agreed and laughed, his mind too occupied about all the ways he could embarrass himself.

When they had stepped into the school gym, Tyler was in awe. He knew nothing about work out equipment, but he knew enough to know that everything in here was top of the line. Only the best for Arlington students!

“Let’s start with some warm up stretches! Don’t wanna go and hurt something.” Alistair ended his statement with a wink. A wink! A wink could mean anything, right? Tyler agreed, already feeling his face heat up.

For the next 40 minutes, Tyler was dying. How did people do this everyday? For hours at a time?! Alistair wasn’t even affected by all this physical activity. Was he a robot? The two had just finished running half a mile on the treadmill. Now stopping for a well needed break on Tyler’s behalf.

“Sorry for being such a wimp, it’s impossible to keep up with you!” Tyler took a swig of his water, wishing it was a bit colder.

“It’s no problem, bro! I’m just glad I could spend some time with you here.” Tyler looked over at his friend, both of them looking into eachothers eyes.

Was there a chance that…. Alistair could like him back? I mean, how many people did Alistair invite to go to the gym with him on a regular basis? Could this be considered a date?!

Still holding eye contact, the teen could see Alistair’s cheeks heating up. That couldn’t be from the running! Right?

Tyler looked to his lips, then back to his eyes. It was only a fraction of a second, really. But something that didn’t go unnoticed.

If you asked Tyler who leaned in first, he really wouldn’t be able to tell you. But next thing he knew the two were kissing. It wasn’t something dramatic, or out of a romance movie. It couldn’t of lasted more than two seconds really, but to Tyler, it felt like an hour. Alistair’s lips were surprisingly soft, feeling a trace of chapstick. He had tried, and failed, to guess the scent.

When the two had parted, both had a look of shock painted on their face. Did that really just happen? Had Tyler passed out from running the bare minimum and was now dreaming in the nurse’s office?

“I’m-”

“Uh-”

Both of them interrupted each other as they tried to speak, only increasing the awkwardness.

Alistair was the first to speak.

“I uh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“No, no! I liked it! I like you! I mean-” Oh shit. How was he more embarrassed now than after the kiss? I mean, there was still a chance that Alistair DIDN’T like him… Like, what if he was just caught up in the moment? Or maybe…

Tyler train of thought was cut off after Alistair planted yet another quick kiss on his lips. Tyler couldn’t be any more confused than he was right now. He must have been sporting a strange face, because Alistair had started giggling. Was it maybe all some kind of joke? Oh man, maybe coming to the gym was a mistake…

“Sorry, sorry! I don’t mean to laugh, really! You just were making the cutest face…” Tyler could only respond by blushing. Does this mean…

“I’m glad you feel the same way! I’ve… been meaning to tell you I liked you for a while now but, it seems you’ve beat me to the punch!” Alistair smiled. Tyler was dead for what seemed like the third time today.

“You liked me this whole time?! I liked YOU this whole time! I can’t believe this.” Connecting all the dots in his head, it all seemed quite obvious now. The nonstop texting, borderline cuddling while playing video games, the damn homemade cookies! How could he be such a fool for not realizing!

“Yeah, pretty much…” Alistair had seemed to do a complete 180, acting all shy now that his feeling were out in the open.

“Would you maybe… wanna… try going out? On a real date?” You would think he was asking Lady Arlington out he was so nervous. It was adorable.

“Uh, hell yeah I would! Just promise me that it isn’t going to be another gym session.” Tyler shuddered at the thought of going through another half mile again.

The blonde perked up again, giving an irreplaceable smile. “No worries! I have so many date ideas!” He laced his hand with Tyler’s, giving him a peck on the cheek. Both ecstatic and blushing now that their feeling were known and reciprocated.


End file.
